Can't Take My Eyes off of You
by Butterflycutie88
Summary: Sharpay is a volunteer at the city hospital. Who does she meet? And what do they become. Sorry Can't give you the pairing! It will give it away! But it is really cute!
1. Chapter 1

When I got to the hospital it was 3:00. I was a volunteer at the hospital in Albuquerque. I was very lucky to be able to get this job. My dad had to pull a few strings though. When I walked in and Mrs. Johnson looks up at me. 

"Hey Sharpay. How did the college trip go?" I smiled because I had been gone for three days on a college weekend trip. It was pretty awesome. You got to stay in dorms with the college students and have the whole college experience.

"It went great. The girls that I stayed with were really nice and I loved meeting all the professors." I took off my jacket and put on my coat that I have to wear when bringing the food and other things to the patients.

"So what did I miss?" I walked over to Mrs. Johnson and she started reading off the patients.

"Well lets see, we have Jacob Smith. He is seven years old and broke both of his legs. He fell off a tree. Then we have Brittany Stevenson. She is 14 and she has 3 kidney stones. She will be here only for two more days. That is about it." I turned around to get ready to make my round when Mrs. Johnson goes,

"Oh, there is one more person. Troy Bolton. He got here today actually. He was in chemistry class and one of the test tubes exploded. He lost his sight. He goes to your school. Do you know him?" I shook my head no and pulled the cart with me down the hall.

When I got to Jacob's room I couldn't help but smile. He was in the bed playing some video games. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name? My name is Jacob."

"My name is Sharpay. Nice to meet you Jacob. Would you like some ice cream?" He smiled and nodded his head. He then goes,

"Would you like to play some video games? By the way, you don't look old enough to work here or be a nurse."

I laughed and replied, "Well, I am a volunteer. I come here everyday for two hours to help out. And, I would love to play games but I have to finish my round. I will be back though! So keep your offer open." He smiled and I walked out the room.

When I got to Brittany's room she was asleep so I put some roses on her counter that had been delivered to her and put a note next to them saying if she wanted something to eat or drink just hit the call the nurse button and someone would be there to give it to her.

I made my way around the hall to the other patients and helped in whatever way I could. I loved doing this. It made me happy to be able to make the patients comfortable and bring a smile to there faces. When I got to the last room I had to take a deep breath. I knew this room was going to be hard.

I opened the door and saw him sitting up in his bed. He had the TV on and was feeling around on his counter. He turned his head when he heard me enter.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi. My name is Sh..." I didn't want him to know my real name so I said, "Stephanie. I am a volunteer here at the hospital. It is very nice to meet you." I placed my hand over his and he shook it. I saw a smile creep onto his face and he goes,

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Troy." He looked horrible. He had bandages over his eyes and looked so sad.

I let my hand fall and go, "Well, I brought you some water and some ice cream. I know it isn't much but I thought it would be something sweet since it is your first day here." He smiled.

"Thank you." Was all he said and he held his hand out to reach for the stuff. I put the water in his hand and laid the bowl on the table.

"When your done just hit the button on your finger and I will be here to pick it up for you." I turned and made my way towards the door.

"Stephanie?"

I turned my head and go, "Yes?"

"Will you be back. I kinda wish I had someone to talk to. A couple of my friends have come to visit me but they all have to leave. It gets kinda quiet. That is why I have the TV on."

"I will be back. I will come and talk to you when I am done with my day." He nodded his head and I turned and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the room with Jacob playing his video games when Mrs. Johnson came into the room. "Sharpay, Troy called the nurses station. Could you run down there for me?" I nodded my head yes.

When we walked out the room Mrs. Johnson says, "He asked for a Stephanie. Is that you Sharpay?" I nodded my head yes and she goes,

"Why did you say your name was Stephanie? Is there something I need to know?" I told her how I didn't want him to know that I was me because we didn't really get along at school. He thought I was an 'Ice princess' and that he probably wouldn't allow me to get to know him. I told her how I put up a front at school and change everything about me there. Even the way I speak. She nodded her head as if she understood what I mean and told me to go down there.

When I made my way to the room I could hear him singing. He was singing 'Breaking Free' and it sounded beautiful. I opened up the door and he turned his head.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes?" I walked over to the chair that was beside his bed and sat down.

"I am sorry for calling you. I was just getting really bored and couldn't wait to talk to you. I hope you weren't on duty or anything."

"No. I am not on duty. This boy down the hall Jacob wanted me to play games with him. I was gonna come down after that."

"Oh, you can go back down if you want."

"No, he was getting sleepy anyways. I have been with him since 6." He started to laugh and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

"I wish I could see your face." I looked up at him and he had his head turned towards me.

"Why?"

"Because you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I know you are beautiful." I started to blush and was thankful that he couldn't see me.

"Thank you." He reached his hand out and I took it. He smiled and goes,

"So what do you do for fun?" I told him all about how I love to sing and dance and run. He nodded and goes,

"I play basketball. I am the team captain. I also sing and act. I am in the drama club at our school." I was about to go I know when I stopped myself. "What school do you go to?" He asked me and I go,

"I am homeschooled." Yeah, it wasa lie but I didn't want to say West High.

"That's awesome! Well...Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it makes things a whole lot easier." I lied to him and I felt horrible about it. But, still, a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

Mrs. Johnson came in and goes, "Stephanie, I am sorry but Troy has to get his shot now and clean up. I am gonna have to ask you to leave." I got up and he goes,

"Thanks for talking to me Steph. It means a lot."

"It was my pleasure Troy. I will see you tomorrow." He took my hand and squeezed it and I shut the door. 'Oh boy! What am I getting myself into?' I thought to myself walking down the hall to get to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I walked into the nurses station and Mrs. Johnson smiled up at me. 

"How are you this morning Sharpay? She asked with a smile on her face.

"Fine. Why are you smiling so big?"

"Last night when I was fixing Troy up he looked up at me and goes, 'How well do you know Stephanie?' I told him that you had been working here for almost a year and that I knew you fairly well. He asked me all about you. I have a feeling that he likes you very much."

"I think he likes me very much because I talked to him." She just shook her head and went back to her charts.

"Are you ready to do your round?" I nodded my head yes and made my way down the hall.

When I got to Troy's room he was still sleeping. I walked in and put some flowers on his table and was about to walk out when he started to wake up.

"Mrs. Johnson?" He asked.

"No, it is Stephanie. How are you feeling?"

"I have a little headache. But other then that, I am okay."

"I will go get you some Advil. Is there anything else you would like?"

"Could I get some water or something. My mouth is a little dry."

"Okay, I will be right back." I walked down the hall and got some Advil. I then got him a water bottle from the fridge that we have and walked back down to his room. When I walked in he was brushing his teeth. I could tell that he was having some trouble and went over to the sink to help him.

"Here let me help you." I said taking his hands in mine and helping him find the water and toothpaste. He gave me a half smile and we both finished brushing his teeth.

I helped back to the bed and sat down on the chair and gave him his medicine. He was shaking really bad and when he was done taking his medicine he sat the water down and looked over to where the chair was.

"Thank you for helping me..." Was all he got out before he started to cry. I scooted my chair closer to the bed and took his hand in mine. I ran my hand up and down his arm and he finally calmed down enough and I gave him his water.

"It's okay! It's going to be okay! You are going to get better at this. I promise." I tried to reassure him and he just smiled.

"I am so pitiful Stephanie. I mean, I can't even brush my teeth without getting help! I just hate this." He slammed his hand down on the bed and I just grabbed it. He wrapped his finger's through mine and smiled.

We sat like this for a couple of minutes when Mrs. Johnson came into the room.

"Stephanie you can go on break now and get something to eat if you would like." I nodded my head and got up. Troy looked up and goes,

"Thank you Stephanie. It means a lot to know that you are here to talk to. It mean's so much."

"My pleasure. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you." I walked out the room and Mrs. Johnson sat down in the chair and started talking to Troy. I could hear his laughter ringing through the halls until I got to the elevator. He had such a beautiful laugh.

HSM

**Ok guys, here is chapter 3. I know I have been updating a lot since I have put this up! But I totally love writing this story! And your reviews make me want to update! Thank you so much to everyone who has! It is nice to know that other people love this story as much as I do!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since Troy had been in the hospital. I had been going to his room everyday and sitting with him. He seemed happier since when he first got here. We would laugh and joke and kid with eachother. It was nice to be able to be his friend. He still didn't know who I was but I knew I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. I wanted it to be later but Mrs. Johnson told me I needed to suck it up and tell him.

When I walked into the hospital and got to the nurse's station, Mrs. Johnson was sitting down in her chair going over the charts.

"Hey, Mrs. Johnson, how are you today?" She looked up and smiled.

"I am actually doing very well. I have to tell you something though. And, I don't think you are going to like it."

I sat down in the chair because when she said stuff like that I knew it wasn't going to be good. "Okay. What is it."

"I just talked to Troy's doctor. Doctor Stevenson thinks that Troy is going to get his sight back. At first he thought that the chemicals in the test tub were a going to blind him permanently but, after checking up on him his eyesight seems to be getting better. You might want to tell Troy who you really are now. I know he is falling in love with you."

I looked at her in shock. I knew that I was going to have to tell Troy sooner or later but I just couldn't. I mean, we were becoming such good friends. And don't get me wrong. I loved knowing that Troy was going to get his sight back. But, I just couldn't let him know the truth. Not yet.

"Well, I just thought I should let you know. But, I guess you should be getting back to work. Besides, Troy would like to see you."

I got my cart and made my way down the hall. I didn't stop in to see Troy though. I let my friend Kristi do his room. I just couldn't stand to see him. Not yet.

When I got back up to the station Kristi, Mrs. Johnson, and Dr. Stevenson were standing there talking. I walked up and heard Dr. Stevenson tell Mrs. Johnson that he had just told Troy that he might get sight back. She smiled and went, "What did he say when he told you?"

"He got a huge smile on his face and said, 'Are you sure Doc? You're not kididng me?' It was so funny. I just hope that I can help him get it back. He is such a good guy." Mrs. Johnson nodded and said,

"Yes, yes, he is." Dr. Stevenson looked at his charts and goes,

"Well I need to go check on the other patients. I will talk to you ladies later."

Kristi looked up at me and goes, "I think you might want to tell Troy who you are now!" I nodded my head and go,

"I think I am going to talk to him right now. I will be right back."

I walked down the hall and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" I heard him shout from inside the room. I walked in and and smiled. He was sitting in the room listening to the TV with a smile on his face. He didn't have a shirt on and was laughing at what someone just said on the TV.

"Hey Troy." I said to him and he looked up shocked.

"Hey Stephanie. How are you? I didn't think you were here today since you didn't come in earlier."

"Oh I am good. I am sorry I didn't come in earlier. There was an emergancy phone call from my dad and I had to take it so Kristi came in and did it for me." I said to him. Yeah, it was a huge lie but...I just had to say it.

"Oh, it's alright. I understand. I am just glad you are here now." He took my hand in his and rubbed his fingers over mine.

"Hey I have some great news to tell you." He said looking over at me. I squeezed his hand and he goes, "The doctor thinks that I am going to get my sight back."

"I know that is so great Troy! I am so happy for you!" I looked down and he goes,

"What's wrong Stephanie? You don't sound like your usual happy self!"

"Don't worry about it Troy. Just, things are looking bad for my grandma. I am kinda worried about her." I said, lying to him even more. I just didn't think I could tell him yet. He let go of my hand and felt him my arm to my face. He ran his hand down my cheeck and whispered,

"I know she is going to be fine. Don't worry about it." He ran his hand down my face and ran his thumb over my lip. He then ran his fingers through my hair and smiled.

"I am sorry. I know I should have asked you if I could do that, but, I couldn't help myself." I started laughing at his comment and he laughed it.

"Wow, I was right." He said when we finished laughing.

"Right about what?"

"You are beautiful _and_ you have a beautiful laugh." I blushed and held his hand. He then looked up and goes,

"Listen, some of my best friends, Chad and Zeke, are coming here to see me today at 5. Would you come in and meet them. I have told them all about you and I have told you all about them. So, could you come?" I thought for a moment and went,

"Yea, I will be here at5 to meet them. But, I have to go Troy and finish up my work. See you then." He squeezed my hand and I walked out the room. I had to find someone to be in the room and pretend to be me!

When I got to the nurses station Kristi was sitting down eating some salad. She looked up and goes, "Did you tell him?'

"No."

"Sharpay! You have to tell him!"

"I know, I just can't!"

"I know that is going to be hard. But, you are stronger then that!"

"But he trust's me as Stephanie. If I told him I was Sharpay he will probably never talk to me again!"

"Well, that is a chance you are going to have to take!"

I looked at her and nodded. "Hey Kristi, would you do a favor for me?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Would, you pretend to be me this afternoon at 5?"

She dropped her fork in her salad right before she was going to take a bite and got big eyed and looked at me shocked.

"Sharpay! I could not do that! Why do you even want me to?"

"His friends that go to my school are going to be there and if they see me they will know that it is me and tell Troy! Please do this for me. I have done so many favors for you. I am just asking you this once to do this for me. I will tell Troy soon who I am but I can't do it today. So please, do this for me!"

"What have you ever done fore me?" She asked me.

"I covered for you when you were having sex in the storage room! I made sure that you kept your job when Dr. Stevenson found out!" She blushed remembereing and goes,

"Okay! Only this once though. You owe me big time!"

When 5 came around I went downstairs to eat some dinner and Kristi got went to the room. When I came back up. I walked down to the room and looked in. There was Zeke and Chad sitting on the table talking and Kristi down in the chair laughing at there jokes. I could tell Troy was a little confussed but, he laughed anyways. I the heard Chad ask if Kristi would take apicture with Troy. She nodded and got up and put her face next to Troy. It hurt seeing this but oh well! I then walked back to the station and Mrs. Johnson was looking over the charts.

"What is Kristi doing in the room with the boys? Is she flirting with Troy's friends?"

"No, she is doing me a favor!"

"What?"

"She is pretending to be me since I couldn't tell Troy today that I am me!"

"OH!" I nodded and sat down. I then heard Chad and Zeke coming down the hall way and I jumped out of the chair and hid underneath the desk. Kristi came walking up behind them and Zeke goes,

"I am so glad that we got to meet you! You have made Troy so happy! I know that he was glad that you were with us too!"

She smiled and goes, "Well it was no problem at all! He talks about you all the time! So I was happy to meet you too!" They all gave eachother a hug and they got on the elevator. They waved good-bye and left.

Kristi turned around and goes, "I had a lot of fun! They were so funny! Chad is soo cute too!" I shook my head and she goes, "We took a picture together! I hope that is okay.''

"Yeah, it is fine! I am glad you had fun!" I then went back to my work. I was so upset! I should have told him! Oh well! I am going to talk to Troy tomorrow! I just don't know! I am falling in love with him and he thinks I am another person! What am I gonna do?

**Ok guys! New chapter! Review please and tell me what you think! I know it is a little long but there is a lot of things I needed to get done with!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after Chad and Zeke came I walked in to see Kristi holding a picture. She looked up and smiled. She then handed me the picture. It was the picture with her and Troy. She looked happy and so did he. He still had the bandages but he was still cute.

"Oh, that is such a good picture!" She looked at me and goes,

"Yeah right, you're jealous. I just thought you would like to have it."

"No you keep it. You are the one that was there." I handed it back to her and got my coat on and the cart.

"I am gonna go make my rounds! I will be back in like an hour."

I made my way around the hall and had to stop. I started crying and it was making me miserable. How could I have fallen for someone so quickly. I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached. This is all my fault. I then made my way to Troy's room.

I knocked on the door and opened it up. Troy was laying on the bed. He popped his head up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How are you today?"

"Stephanie! I am great! How are you?"

"I am good! I sure did have a good time yesterday!"

"I did too! But, you sounded different. Were you okay?"

"Yea. It's just, my throat was hurting and it must have done something." He nodded and took my hand.

"The doctors are 100 sure I am going to get my eye sight back." He turned towards me and touched my face. He ran his fingers down my cheek and whispers,

"I am going to miss this though. Touching your face and having this alone time with you. You have truely helped me over the past couple of weeks. If it weren't for you, I think I would have gone mad."

I started to tear up and before I knew it, I was crying. He started to wipe my tears away and goes,

"Stephanie, why are you crying? Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you made it better. Please don't cry." I hugged him and he just held me tighter. I then looked up at him. He was touching my cheeks with both hands and looking down at me. I reached up and kissed him. He ran his down my arms and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him.

When I broke away he said to me breathless, " When my eyesight is back. Is that going to change everything?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He kissed my cheek and lips again and I smiled.

"Because, it just will." He ran his hand down my cheek and goes,

"Stephanie, will we ever meet after this?"

"No, no we wont." he dropped his hand and goes,

"Well, I just don't understand."

"I am sorry Troy, I just can't do this. I have to go." I get up and walk out the room. Crying the whole way down to the nurses station. When I got there Kristi looked up at me and walks up to me. I wave my hand telling her to go away. I walk into the bathroom and get into one of the stalls. This is harder then I thought!

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after my talk with Troy I went in to talk to him. He was sitting on the bed getting dressed for the day. He looked up when he heard the door open and looked over at it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy."

He looked down and says in a very monotone voice,

"Hey Stephanie. Can I help you with something?"

I looked up at him and go,

"I just wanted to say good-bye. I heard that you are leaving in a couple of days and I just wanted to say bye. I am going out of town so I wont be able to see you. I hope everything works out and I know it will." I turned around to walk out but he grabbed my arm.

"Why can't we see eachother Stephanie? Why wont you let me see you? Stephanie, I... I love you and I want to see you." He touched my face and held me. I started to cry and he lifted my face up and kissed me. I kissed him back and held him as close to me as I could.

"Stephanie, please, let me see you! I want to see you." I shook my head no and pulled off of him.

"We can't. I can't."

"Why?" He asked with as much pain as you could think of. I knew it was going to hurt him if I didn't but it was the best I could do.

"I just can't. I...I...I have a boyfriend." He looked at me and his face dropped from a little smile to none at all.

"I don't believe you."

He pulled me closer to him and I tried to pull away but he was to strong.

"I don't believe you Steph. I would have known about it. Why can't you just let me love you?" I shook my head and pulled away.

"Because, I wont let you."

He grabbed at me again and goes, "Because you are scared. You are scared to let anyone get close to you. You're scared of getting hurt and it scares the hell out of you that I am getting close to you."

He was right. He saw right through me and it scared the shit out of me. I looked up at him and go, "Don't." And pushed him off me and walked out the door. I didn't look back and I knew he was called after me. I walked through the doors and went to my car. I would never see Troy again. At least not in that sense.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Computer went down and I wasn't able to get on! Update and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it even though it was so short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I just haven't had that feeling to update or write so I didn't! But here is the next chapter!**

Four days after I left Troy I finally returned to the hospital. It had been nice to get away and know that when I got back I wouldn't have to see Troy. I was in love with him and it hurt so much. I wanted to tell him it was me but I knew I couldn't.

When I got to the station Mrs. Johnson looked up at me and smiled.

"Welcome back Sharapy. How ya doing?"

"Fine Mrs. Johnson, and you?"

"Fine." Kristi walked in and walked over and gave me a huge hug. She sat down in her chair and started drinking her Diet Coke. I could tell she wanted to tell me something but didn't so I started the conversation.

"Does anyone know how well Troy is doing?" Mrs. Johnson looked up at me and smiled.

"The doctor says he should get his eye-sight back 100 in two weeks." I nodded my head and Kristi goes,

"He left you a note...if you wanna read it, it is in the top drawer on the left." Her and Mrs. Johnson got up and walked away and left me at the desk. I looked at the drawer and slowly opened it. I saw the letter and took a deep breath. I opened it up and read it slowly.

_Dear Stephanie. _

_I am sorry for the way that we parted. I know that I was foolish and so were you. I hope that you will be willing to meet after this. If you would like to get together or say hey just let me know. Below is my address if you would like to write. Hope to hear from you!_

_Troy_

I closed the letter up and put it in my purse. I wasn't sure of what to do anymore. I then went back to filing papers and going over charts. When it was time for me to leave I didn't want to. I felt alone and being here made me feel a little better. I finally got up and started walking down the hall. When I got to Troy's room I opened up the door and held my breath. I guess I felt like if I did he would be there. When I looked inside it was empty though. Just a made-up bed and emptiness. I turned around and nearly collided with someone. I looked up and there was Troy looking right at me.

**Hey guys! There is the chapter! I know it is super short but...This is where I wanted to leave it! I hope you liked it! Please Review! They really do help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews that I got! I just love them! It means so much to know that you guys like my story! The story probably only has like 1 or 2 chapters left to it! I hope that you will like it! I know I do! It is going to be sad to not write this story anymore! I hope that you will like this chapter though! I loved writing it! And again, I left you at a cliffhanger! Don't hate me to much. So read and enjoy!**

My eyes got huge and I stopped breathing for a second. He tooked up and goes, "Hey, I am sorry but I forgot something in the room. Is there any chance that I could go back and get it?" I took a deep breath. He didn't know it was me! Thank god!

"Yes, that is fine." I said and moved out of his way. He walked into the room and then turned around.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes?" He walked back to me and held me close. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. It felt so good to be held by him again and I didn't want this to end at all. He pulled back a little and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but smile. He was amazing.

I leaned up a little and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and then pulled me into the room. "Why didn't you want to see me again? I just don't understand."

"I didn't want to see you again because I knew that if you did you would find something out and it would just be horrible. I didn't think that you would be able to trust me again and it scared me."

"What were you scared I would find out Stephanie? I love you. I will always love you, I just wish you knew that. I wish you knew how I felt about you!" I smiled at him for a moment and I couldn't help but start to fall even more for them then I already had. I mean, how could you not love someone that just said something like that to you?

I took a deep breath and sat there for a couple of minutes. Troy got up and walked slowly to me. "Stephanie, anything you have to tell me I will listen. And I promise, even if it is hard for me to bear I will try to work this out. I love you Stephanie." He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"You might want to sit down for what I am about to tell you. It might be hard for you to understand. I don't think you are going to like it."

He sat down on the bed and I pulled the chair up to it like I had so many times before. I took his hand in mind and I squeezed it. He looked down at me and smiled. He looked so cute in the sun-glasses he was wearing. He smiled at me and goes, "Okay I am ready!"

I looked up at him and rubbed my hand down his cheek. He put his hand on mine and goes, "Stephanie, baby, it can't be that hard to tell me. Baby, we are going to work through this I promise. Just tell me." I started to cry and he just pulled me into a hug. I never knew that it was going to be this hard to tell him something.

"I don't want you to hate me." He pulled me back and goes,

"I don't hate you! Why would I hate you?" He pulled me to him again and leaned in and kissed me. I heard the door open behind us and heard Chad go,

"Dude, why are you kissing Sharpay? Don't you like Stephanie? She is coming down here man!" Troy broke away from me and Kristi walked into the door!

**Uh OH! What is Sharpay going to do now? Please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for the review's guys! It means so much! But, on with the story!

Troy pulled away from me and looked at Chad. "Dude, what are you talking about kissing Sharpay? This is Stephanie. I can tell by her voice."

Kristi looked over at me and I had tears streaming down my face. Chad looks over and Kristi and goes, "But this is the one that we met that one day that all of us came up here to meet Stephanie." I looked over at Troy and go,

"Chad is right. You met my best friend Kristi that one day. Troy, it is me, I am Sharpay. I didn't want you to know that I was the one who worked at the hospital. I wanted to help you and I knew I wouldn't be able to if you knew it was me. So I pretended to be someone else so I could get to know you on another level. I am so sorry Troy!" I reached to take his hand but he shoved it away. He looked at me and goes,

"Thats nice Sharpay. So I feel in love with someone who doesn't even exsist. That is so nice!'' He grabbed something off the counter and shoved it in my face. He then turned around and goes, "I really hope I don't run into at school. I don't even want to look at you! I'm glad that I can't see you right now!" He walked out the door and Chad just stood there gaping at me.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. ''Don't worry Sharpay. He will calm down I'm sure!" He gave me a hug and walked out the door since Troy was standing there waiting for him.

I looked at the gift that was in my hands and opened it up. Inside was a picture of me and him by the bed laughing. I didn't remember getting this picture taken and I looked up at Kristi. She was standing still in shock and I started to cry. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I looked in the bag and there was a card. It was a picture of two kids and one was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy had his arm wrapped around the little girl and he was kissing her on the cheek. I opened it up and Troy had written,

_Stephanie,_

_I know that you don't want to talk to me anymore but I wanted to give you this. Just something to remember me by. If you do ever want to talk to me again, come to East High School and watch our musical. I am in it. _

_Troy_

I looked up and smiled. I knew that he was in the play. I just couldn't go to it anymore. He didn't want to see me ever again. Kristi walked up and saw the picture.

"Oh, Troy had asked Mrs. Johnson to take that picture. He said he wanted to remember you always since he knew that you didn't want to see him again. I guess he wanted to see you even if you didn't want to see him. I walked out the room and walked up to the counter. Mrs. Johnson was behind the desk and saw me walking up.

"Oh honey, just take the day off. I know you don't want to be here." I shook my head yes and took off my coat and picked up my purse. I walked out of the hospital and went home.

**hsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsm**

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Troy and today was the day that he was supposed to come back. I walked into homeroom and saw Chad and Jason sitting beside Troy. He looked up at me and then turned his attention back to Chad. I took my seat in front of Ryan and he just rubbed my back. He knew that this was hard for me and had been there for me through the whole thing.

The bell rang and Mrs. Darbus came in.

"Good morning everyone! As you can tell, Troy is back with us. On another note, the musicale is still on for Friday. I hope to see everyone there." The bell sounded and everyone got up. I was picking my stuff up and walked out the door. When I walked out Troy was standing there with all his basketball buddies. I tried smiling at him but he just turned his head and walked off in the other direction. This was going to be harder then I thought!

**Hey guys, just one more chapter. Sorry this chapter sucked in my opinion but I just couldn't end it yet. I think we deserve one more chapter don't you? Well please review. If you thought it sucked you can tell me. I know it did!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

It was the day of the musicale and everyone was freaking out. Gabi was talking really fast when someone would ask her if she was ready for tonight and you could tell Troy was having second thoughts. Ryan and I were sitting at the lunch table talking with Kelsi and Gabi came up to talk to her. She sat down next to me and turned around and said, "Sorry but I have to ask Kelsi something."

"Oh, it okay! I understand." I turned my attention back to Ryan and smiled. He was looking at Kelsi and had a little smile on his face.

"Why don't you just ask her out? I know you like her!"

"Sharpay! Are you crazy! She likes Jason! Hello!"

"I don't think so...want me to ask her?" He smiled and nodded his head. Gabi left the table and I took Kelsi's hand and led her to the coke machine.

"Kelsi, can I ask you a question?" She nodded her head yes and I said,

"Okay, do you like my brother?" She started to laugh and then started to blush.

"Yes, I do." I nodded my head and smiled and go,

"Then you need to tell him!" We walked back over to the table and looked at Ryan and smiled. Kelsi looked at me and I just nodded my head. Kelsi looked over at Ryan and said,

"Hey Ryan would you please walk with me for a minute I need to talk to about something." Ryan put his drink on the table and walked off with Kelsi.

**hsm**

By the time 3 o'clock rolled around I was ready to go home and rest for awhile and then get ready for the show. I went to my locker and opened it up to find a note drop out. I opened it up and read it.

_Sharpay,_

_Thank you so much for helping me with Ryan. We are gonna go out on a date after the show. Thanks!_

_Kelsi_

I smiled and walked out the doors. When I got to my car, I saw Troy and Chad talking by Troy's car. They were laughing and seemed to be having a good time. Troy looked up at me and nodded his head and I nodded back and opened my door and sat inside. I took a few breaths to calm down then started the car.

When I got home Ryan was sitting at the table humming. I sat down next to him and he smiled at me. "Excitied about your date?" He looked up and smiled and nodded his head. I just laughed and went upstairs to my room. I pulled out a shirt and jeansto wear and then got into the shower. When I got out I blow dried my hair and then got my clothes on. I put my make up on and then pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I straightened my bangs and when I was cleaning everything up there was a knock on my door. (a/n: Sharpay is just working back stage!)

"Sharpay are you ready to go? Its already 6 o'clock." I picked up my purse and walked out the door. "Yep, I am ready." Ryan nodded his head and grabbed his and mine keys. "Lets go!"

When we got to the school Ms. Darbus was freaking out. I walked in and she goes, "Sharpay, I need you to arrange Troy's outfits in the order that he wears them and put them into his dressing room. Then, I need you to run into Gabi's room and help her with her hair. I also need you to help with the set changes." I nodded my head and ran into the dressing rooms. I found Troy's outfits and put them on a rack. I then rolled it to Troy's room and knocked on the door twice. I opened the door and found the room empty. I placed the rack by the wall and was about to walk out when the door opened. Troy walked in with just his jeans on and stopped. "Hey." He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi." I walked past him and walked out the door. I can't believe he just talked to me. I then walked into Gabi's room and saw her having trouble trying to curl her hair. I walked up to her and smiled. "Here, let me help you!" She looked up at me and took a deep breath. I finished curling her hair and helped her get on her first outfit. I then, walked up to Ms. Darbus and go, "Okay what do you need me to do?" She put on a head set and goes,

"Ok, I need you to set up the first set on the stage with the stage crew." I nodded and told everyone what to lift and where to put it. I then walked up to Ms. Darbus and go, "Done." She smiled and goes,

"Now, go get the actors ready." I walked to Gabi's room and told her to go make her place on stage. I then went to Troy's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled. "I need you to go make your place on stage. The show starts in 5 mintues." He nodded and reached behind him to get the coat that he wears and walked with me to the stage. When we were half way there he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was all he asked. I looked at him and go, "We don't have time to talk about this Troy! The show is about to start." I kept on walking but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"The show can wait! I want to know why!" I looked down and started getting teary eyed. "Because, I didn't think you would open up to me if you knew who I was! I was scared. Now can we go?" He nodded his head and I helped him with his collar when we got to his place. I looked at Nick who was doing the curtain call and nodded my head. I then looked at Susie and told her she could start the music.

The show went on smoothly and the singing was wonderful.I then helped Gabiwith her microphone and walked over to make sureTroy's was okay for thefinal bow. I started to walk away when Troy pulled me back to him. I looked at him and tried to get him to let me go when he pulled me to him and kissed me. I knew the curtain was up and I knew that I was kissing Troy Bolton in front of the whole school. I broke away and looked at him wide-eyed. He smiled at me and goes,

"Sorry, I just couldn't take my eyes off of you!" I smiled up at him and go, "I know, I feel the same way too." He leaned down and kissed me again, I heard Chad scream,

"GO TROY!" And the whole audience clapping. I turned around and smiled them and bowed with Troy. Ms. Darbus ran up to me and goes, "That was not part of the play but, Bravo!" I laughed and turned to Troy. I guess its good to know that he loved me either way! Maybe him loosing his eyesight wasn't such a bad thing after all. At least we were all in this together!

**The End!**

**I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry but I had to put Ryan and Kelsi in there together! I think that could be my sequal to this story! A Ryan and Kelsi story! Tell me what you think! I hope you liked the ending to this too. **


End file.
